Family Chapter 6
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


The ICU ward was a lot more, quiet than the emergency room and the halls of the surgical ward. Shirley led the way to the room Dr. Westdale indicated Danny was in, with Keith on her heels. The other three waited with Ruben and Pam in the private waiting room the staff once again prepared for them. Shirley was hoping that Pam could see Danny this time but Dr. Westdale was only allowing the family in and only in shifts. Ruben was not even allowed in yet but Shirley knew the long time manager was not leaving the hospital. She tried to get Pam to go home and get some rest but the young woman said she didn't want to leave until Danny was out of danger and she was able to see him. Shirley admired her spunk and knew she was just what her son needed, both to fully recover and to share his life with. Danny had not told her if he was serious about Pam but Pam's constant, welcoming presence since this started gave Shirley hope for them.

Shirley gently pushed open the door to the semi-dark, private ICU room. She heard the horrible machines keeping her son alive as soon as the door opened. She saw movement behind the partially pulled curtain and knew a nurse was in the room. She slowly walked in the room and stopped short at what greeted her. Her middle son was lying on his back hooked up to even more tubes and machines than before the surgery. His once red head was wrapped in many layers of white gaze bandaging. The ventilator was the loudest machine in the room and Shirley stared at it in horror. A long tube was protruding from Danny's mouth and a hose connected it to a large machine to his left. Above that was the monitor monitoring his heart, blood pressure and breathing; which the ventilator was doing for him. On his right side, at his head was what Shirley knew now was the monitor monitoring brain function. She looked at each, not knowing what anything meant and closed her eyes and wished she would wish this all away. She took several deep breaths and opening her eyes walked to the side of the bed closest to her, the right side. The bed rails were both up but that didn't stop her from taking Danny's hand. She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and squeezed gently. He did not respond. She looked closer at his condition. She had seen before the surgery that her once robust son was a shell of his former self. Not as thin and small as Keith but for Danny the change was remarkable and shocking. She saw the tube the doctor said was still draining the fluid from his skull protruding from the left side of his head, down his neck and hanging off of the left side of the bed. She knew, without being told, that somewhere on the floor was the container collecting her son's fluid. She shivered and felt Keith come up and stand beside her. The nurse was in the process of closing over the drapes in the large room and had yet to see them. Shirley enjoyed the silence and not being noticed yet as she studied her twenty-two year old boy, still in shock that he could be so ill as young as he was. Sure he and the others had their share of colds, flu's, even pneumonia for Danny and Keith a couple of times, bronchitis and all the childhood diseases. Keith had been in and out of hospitals so much that Shirley almost found this routine; almost. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"My love, please bring our son back to me." Shirley whispered and Keith pulled her closer. She heard her husband in her mind respond to her.

"He will be fine, Shir. Believe it." Her children's father said in her ear and for a second she thought Keith said something. She turned to look at him and knew by his shaking form and closed eyes that he hadn't even heard her whispered prayer, let alone answered her. The nurse turned then and saw the mother and son in the room with their child and brother.

"Hey, mom, your baby's starting to wake up." The nurse, whose nametag read Renee, came around to stand between Shirley and the brain monitor. She patted Danny's shoulder and his eyes slowly opened.

"Danny, honey, your mama's here." Renee said then turned to his mother and brother.

"I think he is feeling much better. Keeps making eyes at me. I think he's flirting with me." Renee teased turning to Danny again and patting his shoulder.

Danny slowly shook his head no.

"What's that hon?" Renee asked him.

Danny raised his left arm slightly and pointed to Renee then Keith and back again. He dropped his arm and closed his eyes then opened them again.

"What was that hon? Yes, your brother is here." Renee said and Shirley realized she was talking to him to keep him awake.

Danny opened his eyes again and slowly shook his head again. He raised his arm again and pointed from Keith to Renee and then pointed at his right hand then at Renee then at Keith again. His hand dropped again and he stared at Keith.

"I don't understand?" Keith asked Renee as she walked behind Shirley and Keith to come over to Danny's other side. Shirley noticed Danny followed Renee's movements with rapt attention. 'A good sign, I hope' Shirley thought.

Danny repeated the pointing. Renee, his hand, Renee, Keith then Renee again, still staring at Keith. Renee smiled after a moment.

"Ah, I think I get it." Renee said now on Danny's left and holding Danny's left hand.

"What?" Keith asked fascinated by whatever it was that Danny was trying to say and terrified his movements would set off the monitors again and send him into cardiac arrest again or something.

"I think he's trying to tell you that I'm single. Is that right, hon?" Renee asked him and Danny blinked his eyes then slowly nodded yes. Shirley laughed softly and Renee joined her.

"Oh." Keith said then looked at Danny.

"Thanks, bro but I'm here to see you right now." Keith said patting his leg.

Danny slowly shook his head again. Then he pointed up and at Keith then at himself. Then he pointed at Renee and Keith.

"Dan, it's okay, bro. I appreciate it but I'm here for you now." Keith reiterated.

Danny shook his head no again and his chest rose and fell like he was frustrated. Keith's eyes flew to Renee.

"What?" Keith asked her. Renee looked at Shirley.

"He is obviously trying to tell you something Keith. Is that right, hon?" Renee asked and Danny nodded slowly.

"Should he be doing that?" Keith asked concerned.

"What moving his head? Sure as long as he doesn't sit up or try to roll over a little movement is fine. If it causes him pain he'll stop, won't ya hon?" Renee explained patting Danny's arm. Danny closed his eyes then a second later opened them.

"When he is a little stronger and more awake we will give him a pad and pencil to write to you. But for now this is a good sign." Renee said and saw his mother let out a breath.

"Mom, he is doing great. Honest. Relax and visit I will be back in a few minutes to do a vitals check. You okay, hon? I'll be right back. Say hi to mama." Renee said then left placing a hand on Keith's arm for reassurance. Keith smiled at her and turning back to Danny found him staring at him again.

"Danny. Danny mama's here." Shirley said quietly and immediately Danny looked at her.

"Hi, honey, your doing great." Shirley said and Danny seemed to come alive then. He reached up to the ventilator tube and Shirley was prepared. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Keith, go over there. Help me." Shirley said her short arms not enough to hold him back for long. Keith came around to his left side, Danny's eyes following him, and took his left hand and held it at his side.

"Easy Dan. You need this bud." Keith said patting his shoulder with his right hand as his left held onto Danny's left hand.

Danny looked helplessly at Shirley.

"Danny, son, this is a ventilator. You are still coming out of the surgery, hon, this is helping you to breathe. Do you understand, mama?" Shirley said talking slowly. Keith looked at her confused and a little scared. He had never heard her talk this way before.

Danny nodded after a moment and relaxed under Shirley's gently petting of his forehead and Keith's patting his shoulder.

"Don't try to take it out okay? The doctor will remove it when you are no longer in need of it, okay?" Shirley said, still talking slowly.

Danny nodded. Keith blew out a breath and Danny heard him and looked at him. Keith smiled down at him.

"How's my bass player doing, huh, bro?" Keith asked. Danny closed his eyes the opened them again.

Danny nodded slowly. He moved his hand from under Keith's and pointed at Keith. Shirley laughed quietly and Danny looked at her.

"What?" Keith asked still confused and not understanding Danny.

"He is asking you how you are Keith." Shirley said softly. Keith smiled as Danny's eyes moved back to him. He chuckled softly.

"Fine, brat. Just waiting for you to get better so we can hit the road." Keith said and Danny's eyes shot to Shirley then back to Keith. He understood this one and laughed.

"It's all right, bud. Secrets out. Knew we couldn't keep it from her. She is mom after all." Keith said and Danny closed his eyes for a second then opened them and nodded.

"Know what, Dan?" Keith began leaning down close to Danny's face. Danny's eyebrows shot up.

"You were lucky to be having your surgery when you did. WE got in trouble, Laurie, me, Chris and Tracy. BIG TROUBLE." Keith said and heard their mother groan. Danny looked at his mother who nodded slowly. He looked back at Keith.

"Yeah, she yelled at us and everything." Keith said smiling.

"I did not yell. I talked sternly." Shirley said looking at Danny.

"She yelled." Keith whispered and Danny looked at him wide-eyed.

Danny lifted his hand from under Keith's and pointed to his chest, his eyes still wide, looking at Keith.

"Naw, bud, not about you. WE are in trouble, not you. WE got yelled at. You, brat, are in the clear?" Keith said then winked at him.

"Wanna trade places with me? Maybe she won't yell at me anymore if I'm in there." Keith said and Danny got agitated.

Danny started shaking his head no, too quickly. The machine above Keith beeped a couple of times then quieted to its normal steady beat.

"Easy, bud. It's okay." Keith said looking at his mother.

"Danny, honey, you have to stay quiet okay." Shirley said and Danny's eyes moved to her looking helpless again.

Danny lifted his left hand again and pointed and Keith then at him and shook his head.

"Oh, honey, Keith was only trying to make you feel better. He didn't mean anything by it, honest." Shirley said sensing that Danny was getting agitated because Keith wanted to take his place and go through what he was going through. Shirley smiled at Keith as she shook her head. 'These children', she thought, 'forever wanting to take the other's pain'.

"Yeah, Dan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Keith said petting his forehead with his mother. Danny closed his eyes and opened them again and it appeared he took a deep breath.

"Mom, what happened?" Keith asked his mother with worried eyes. Shirley looked at Danny and spoke to Keith.

"Keith, Danny took you seriously. He thought you wanted to be lying here instead of him. He doesn't want you to feel that way. This is his fight, Keith. He doesn't want you to have to go through what he is going through. Is that right, son?" Shirley asked and Danny nodded at her then looked at Keith and nodded at him. Keith smiled at him, thinking that he was serious but understanding how Danny was feeling. If this was him lying here and Danny or one of the others said that he would get upset too.

"Honey, mama is gonna go out and let Laurie and the kids come in okay?" Shirley said quietly. Danny nodded.

"Me, too bud, but I'll be close. Be good." Keith said patting his hand and pointing at him. Danny pointed right back.

"He said you too." Shirley said as Keith joined her at the foot of the bed. Keith laughed, looking at Danny and shook his head. Danny closed his eyes again and Keith ushered Shirley out into the hallway.

Renee was just getting ready to walk back into Danny's room with her vitals kit when Laurie, Chris, Tracy and Pam walked up to her. She recognized the Partridge kids instantly. She stopped, knowing what they would ask.

"How is he?" Laurie asked as the four stopped in front of the nurse.

"He's doing great Laurie, right?" Renee said and Laurie nodded.

"Chris and Tracy, right?" Renee asked and the two youngest looked at each, then her and nodded.

"He is doing great guys. Your mom and Keith should be out soon and then two more of you can go in. Hey, by any chance you wouldn't be Danny's girlfriend?" Renee asked as a light dawned.

"Yes, I'm Pam." Pam responded.

"Hi, Pam, I'm Renee. You guys wait here, I'll be right back." Renee said and entered the room to see Shirley and Keith almost to the door. She stopped them.

"I think I figured out our little mystery. Come with me." Renee said and Shirley and Keith looked at each other and followed her.

Renee went back to Danny's left side and Shirley resumed her place on his right and Keith stood next to his mother.

"Danny, hon?" Renee called him and after a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes.

"Keith and your mom are still here. What you were trying to tell Keith earlier?" Renee began slowly and Danny looked at his mother, Keith and then back at Renee and nodded.

"Were you trying to tell your brother that Pam was your girlfriend and trying to get him to ask me out?" Renee said taking a big chance here as she saw Keith's eyes grow wide.

After a minute Danny looked at Keith and nodded, using his left hand to point to himself.

Shirley laughed softly: drawing Danny's attention to her and Keith stepped closer to the bed and patted Danny's leg and laughed softly, shaking his head at his brother.

"Dan, you brat. Have a little faith in me, bro. I KNOW Pam is YOUR woman. I would never try to take her from you, I couldn't anyway bud, she, loves YOU. Right?" Keith said winking at Danny. Danny pointed to himself again and nodded. Then Danny pointed again at Renee then at Keith.

"Got it bro. You let me worry about my own woman. You just concentrate on getting well so you can be with yours. Okay?" Keith said and Danny nodded after a few seconds.

A few minutes later a laughing Shirley and Keith emerged from Danny's room to find Laurie, Chris and Tracy wide-eyed at their laughter and staring at them.

"He is fine." Shirley said still laughing.

"Would you believe?" Shirley said laughing as she looked at her three children then at Keith.

"He is in there trying to FIX me up with the nurse." Keith finished for her.

"Huh?" Laurie asked in shock, her hand flying to her mouth trying to hold off a laugh.

"That's my brother." Chris said joining in the laugher.

"I don't understand?" Pam asked and all the Partridges looked at her. Renee came out of Danny's room and finished explaining it to Pam.

"Honey, this is priceless. He is in there, recovering from major surgery, trying to get his brother a date so he won't ask you out." Pam said smiling at Pam. Pam was still frowning.

"Why would he do that?" Pam asked.

"Pam, have we told you about our brother Danny?" Laurie said coming up and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"He is so jealous of Keith that…." Laurie continued until Chris cut her off.

"He will go to any length to keep Keith away from any girl who might look twice at Keith." Chris continued and Tracy finished.

"Especially if DANNY liked the girl." Tracy said and Pam looked at Shirley then at Keith who just shrugged.

"So, Pam, my son must love you an awful lot to do this when he so ill." Shirley said walking to her and hugging her. Pam frowned at Keith.

"Hey, I'm the innocent bystander here." Keith said with another shrug.

"Innocent, right?" Laurie came up and hugged her brother from the side.

"That'll be the day." Chris joined in.

"Now tell Danny your sorry." Tracy said and everyone laughed; but Keith who shook his head at the lot of them.

Danny was sleeping when Laurie, Chris and Shirley came back in. Keith would bring Tracy later and Shirley was planning to ask Danny if he was ready to see Pam yet.

Shirley had explained what they would see and that Danny was communicating, very well; to everyone but Keith, by his eyes and pointing but that he would get tired quickly and not to get excited if he seemed out of it.

Shirley approached the right side of the bed and taking his hand in hers moved her left hand to his forehead.

"Danny, honey, its mom." Shirley said and after a few seconds Danny opened his eyes.

"Hey, hon, Laurie and Chris came to say hi. Okay?" Shirley said and waited for his nod.

"Laurie, come see your brother." Shirley said and Laurie, who was staring at Danny on the bed and unable to move, shook her head no.

"Come on, Laurie, let him see you." Shirley encouraged and after a moment Laurie moved slowly up to the bed.

"Hey, brat. How'd ya doing?" Laurie asked taking his hand, tears in her eyes.

Danny nodded and blinked.

"He is fine, honey. Talk to him." Shirley encouraged moving to his left side and taking his hand. Danny's eyes followed her move across the room.

"That was pretty funny, Dan. Trying to fix Keith up so he wouldn't ask Pam out." Laurie said, regaining her smile. Danny closed his eyes then opened them and nodded slowly¸ then looked at Shirley.

"Yeah, Dan, Pam didn't understand so we explained it to her." Chris said stepping up after gaining courage from Laurie. None of the Partridge kids had ever seen one of they're own so helpless and ill before. It was quite unnerving to all of them, especially Keith the caretaker.

Danny's eyes shot to Shirley in alarm and he frowned at her hard. Chris panicked.

"Mom, what did I say?" Chris said concerned. Shirley shook her head at Chris and went back to Danny.

"Danny, honey, what is it? Pam is here, did you know that?" Shirley asked. Danny shook his head to indicate no, he did not know. Laurie and Chris looked at each other, he knew before the surgery. Shirley picked up on their confusion and waved her hand at them to keep them quiet.

"Honey, Pam has been here all the time. She was here before the surgery. Do you remember us telling you she was here?" Shirley asked, a little concerned now by the blank stare Danny was giving her.

"Chris, go find Renee." Shirley said quietly. The name Renee he recognized and his eyes grew wide.

"Relax, honey, everything's all right. Danny, Pam wants to stay with us to be close to you. Is that all right, with you?" Shirley asked, as Renee came in without Chris. Shirley knew that could only mean one thing. The kids outside stopped him in a panic to know what was wrong.

"Laurie, talk to him." Shirley said and Danny looked over to where Laurie was frowning.

"It's okay, Dan. Your doing great." Laurie began, petting his forehead as she'd seen her mother do. Danny shook his head no.

"Sure you are Dan. It's me, Laurie, you know I would tell ya if it were different. Right?" Laurie said and let out a breath at his nod.

"Hey, you gotta get well quick ya know. Keith says you're his new bass player. I think that's great. It's got Chris and Tracy wanting to start the band back up. And you know mom, she says she's retired. But Keith says after they finish college it maybe possible. How's that sound?" Laurie asked and Danny closed his eyes, opened them and nodded then pointed at her.

"Me too? Sure, Dan, I think it'd be fun." Laurie said as Shirley came back to Danny's left side.

"Danny, mama is gonna go out and get Tracy and Keith, okay? You rest. Be right back, love you honey." Shirley said and looked at Laurie. Danny's eyes followed her to Laurie.

"I'll be back, Dan. Promise. You do as mom says and rest okay?" Laurie said and watched as Danny closed his eyes.

Laurie took Shirley's hand as they walked to the door.

"Did you find anything out?" Laurie whispered. Shirley turned to look at her son.

"Ssh, Laurie. Outside." Shirley said and she and her oldest daughter joined Keith, Tracy and Chris in the hallway with Renee. She knew by their faces the four were terrified.

She was a little concerned as well. She noticed Pam was not standing with them, nor was Ruben. She thought that maybe that was best. Danny would never forgive himself if he hurt Pam in anyway. She stepped up to her children and they all started talking to her at one time. No surprise there she thought as she tried to silence them before they disturbed Danny.

"Mom." It was Tracy who spoke first.

"Is Danny all right?" Tracy asked her mother and Shirley was not quite sure what to say.

"I'll have Dr. Westdale come talk to you." Renee said placing a hand on Shirley's shoulder.

Tracy broke down and went into Keith's arms. He held her close.

"Hush, Trace. He'll be okay." Keith whispered placing a kiss on her red hair.

"Mom?" Keith asked, looking for confirmation of his words.

"Where's Pam?" Shirley said and her four children stared at her.

"She went with Ruben for a bite to eat. I had a feeling something maybe wrong when Chris came out so I asked Ruben to take her to the cafeteria." Keith explained and Shirley let out a breath, now to wait for the doctor.

They didn't have long to wait as Dr. Westdale came walking to them in his white coat now and not his scrubs.

"What's all the commotion?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Doctor, Danny, well he seems to have forgotten someone was here." Shirley said and was greeted by Tracy's cry in Keith's arms.

"Hush, Trace. Let the doctor talk." Keith said quietly.

"Let's go in here. Where are Mr. Kincaid and Miss Simpson?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Cafeteria." Keith said taking Tracy and leading the way back into their waiting room.

Once inside Dr. Westdale faced a very concerned Mrs. Partridge and a very anxious brood of four of her children.

"Okay, Renee tells me that you were talking to him and he appeared confused? What happened exactly?" Dr. Westdale asked looking at Shirley.

"Well, the kids were teasing him, as usual, trying to keep his mood up and well Chris mentioned Pam and he got agitated." Shirley said.

"Okay? Did he know she was here before the surgery?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"He seemed to." Shirley said.

"He did mom. He knew she was here." Laurie jumped in. Shirley waved her off.

"You talked to him about her before he went under?" the doctor asked. Four Partridges shook their heads yes.

"Okay. Did you talk about anything else that you have mentioned since then that he HAS remembered?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I was just now talking about his joining Keith's band as the bass player. He clearly remembered that." Laurie spoke up.

"Anything else?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Yes, right before all this he was trying to relay a message to me that Pam was his and even tried to get me to ask out his nurse so I wouldn't ask Pam out." Keith offered, holding Tracy's head on his shoulder as she still cried in his arms. Westdale chuckled.

"I see. Let's give it a little longer and see what happens. Mrs. Partridge, most patients do not remember anything after the anesthesia starts its affects. It could be that simple." Dr. Westdale said.

"But what about all he has remembered?" Keith asked.

"The band, the concern over you dating Pam, may all have been on his mind specifically before he went under. It is common for patient's to remember things that were on their mind and not a lot of conversation before being taken to the operating room. Is there anything that may have been on his mind before surgery, that you talked about before he went under, that you have not talked to him about since he woke up?" Dr. Westdale asked and the four younger Partridge's looked at each and frowned.

"Well, tell him. It could be important." Shirley fussed at her brood.

"Mom, it's about Pop." Keith said and Shirley looked at each of them.

"I'm sure he was thinking about your father. You can talk about him in front of me. I'm not gonna break here. I've thinking about him every second since Ruben told me you found him at the apartment Keith. I would be surprised if he was NOT thinking about your father." Shirley scolded her children in front of the doctor. All but Tracy turned red.

"Thank you doctor. I'll see if he remembers talking about his father after he rests for a bit. When are you gonna stop keeping secrets from your mother?" Shirley said and walked out. Keith let go of Tracy and followed her. He called her as she walked down the hall but she didn't turn around. Keith kept her in sight until she stopped in front of the chapel and went in.

Keith stepped quietly into the small chapel that was on the ICU ward and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. He saw the pictures from his childhood and although he and his family didn't go to church often they were faith filled people and raised in the Christian faith their parents were raised in. Being Irish and Scottish assured one of a Christian upbringing. He saw the stain glass windows depicting Jesus with the lambs on one wall and on the other was Jesus praying in the garden. In the center was a large brown cross at an altar and behind it was a large stain glass of the crucifixion. Two candle stands with many candles each were on the left and right just below the altar table and Keith could smell the faint smell of incense and knew that some had recently been used. Easter was still weeks away but he had a feeling a lot of praying was done here everyday, no matter the season.

He saw his mother in the first pew and closing the door quietly slowly made his way to her. He did not mean to upset her. He and the kids had kept from talking about their father, and his death, to keep her from hurting for so long that now that they were older they were just use to keeping their thoughts and feelings about him to themselves. It was rare and in extreme cases, like now, that they even discussed him with each other. As he got closer he thought he heard her praying and then realized she was talking: to him.

"My love why do they treat me like I'll break if I speak your name. Don't they realize that I think of you all the time and talk to you and dream about you. How could I not you were apart of my life and my heart for so long that you are apart of me now, forever. Every time I see them, I see you. Especially Danny. He is so like you, sometimes its scary. He has your same temper. And Keith, my god, the similarities are uncanny. He hides his feelings from me too, like you use to. Oh, you told me how you felt about me all the time but about how you were feeling, never. I use to get so angry with you for that and now all of them are doing the same thing to me. Shutting me out of their feelings. They think I don't know about the pack they made when you died. Like I wouldn't wonder why they never talked about you. Most of their nightmares after you died were about you, I knew that but they would never tell me how they were feeling. And even now, all grown and gone except Tracy and still they won't talk to me. Now our son lies in there fighting for his life. Of course he is thinking of you. I am thinking of you and sitting here talking to you when I need to be with our son. In the beginning I know I wouldn't talk to them about how you died and then it just got easier not to tell them. But they could still come to me, why didn't they?" Shirley said quietly not realizing she had an audience.

"Mom." Keith's quiet voice broke his mother's thoughts and stopped her whispered words. She straightened her back and he knew she was angry with him, at all of them but Danny.

"Mom, please. I'm sorry. We're sorry. Mom, please." Keith begged standing beside her and feeling like a little boy again. Her words pierced his soul as he listened just now.

Without a word Shirley moved further down the pew and Keith sat beside her. After a moment he put an arm around her. She leaned against him and cried, for the first real time this whole day.

"It's okay, mom. I'm here." Keith said softly.

"You sound like your father." Came the soft reply to his words.

"Then I thank you. I have always wanted to be him, to be like him." Keith smiled.

Shirley laughed and Keith laughed too as she turned to face him.

"Don't thank me Keith. I'm still mad that he's not here, especially now." Shirley said.

"I know. Me too." Keith said. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I know. I know why you do all the things you do. Thank you." Shirley said.

"Me, for what? I have made so many mistakes here I can't even begin to count." Keith said smiling his sad smile.

"Don't, Keith. This is not your fault. None of this is. You, you, my number one son have done more for me and your brothers and sisters than you ever should have done. And you are still doing it." Shirley said and Keith smiled for real this time.

"I'll try but its hurts seeing Danny in there fighting for his life and there is nothing I can do." Keith said.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood." Shirley said patting his cheek.

"Oh, I've been a member for a long time." Keith said with a laugh and she looked at him in horror. He held up a hand to her.

"I have two brothers, two sisters, a mother and a manager I have been taking care of for years. If that's not parenting I don't know what is?" Keith said and Shirley laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how priceless you are and how I never could have done this alone all these years?" Shirley said and Keith shook his head no.

"Well, I'm telling you now. You are one special son, Keith Partridge." Shirley said.

"And I have four equally special siblings." Keith added and Shirley stood and Keith took her hand to walk her out.

"I have FIVE EXTRASPECIAL children. Now let's go get one well and outta of here."

Shirley said and Keith nodded, walking her back to the waiting room.

Shirley and Keith walked in the waiting room and Shirley was immediately surrounded but Laurie, Chris and Tracy, all crying and apologizing and begging her forgiveness. She told them she was fine and took a weary seat as Keith went to Tracy.

"Come on munchkin, our turn." Keith said and Tracy pulled back.

"I don't think I can." Tracy said and Shirley saw real fear in her eyes. She stood to Tracy.

"Keith, don't make her. She's scared, honey." Shirley said looking at Tracy but addressing Keith. Keith approached Tracy.

"Trace, Danny wants to see you, I know he does. You just hold onto me, okay. We'll get through this together. Okay?" Keith asked and held out a tentative hand, hoping she would take it. Tracy looked at her mother.

"Mom?" Tracy asked her mother even as she took Keith's hand.

"He is really doing great Tracy, it'll be okay. Keith won't let go of you." Shirley tried to reassure her. She looked at Keith and saw his tears for Tracy and Danny.

"No, Trace, I'll hold on real tight. Please, he loves ya Trace, he needs to see you to know that YOU are all right." Keith said and as usual his words were able to move Tracy. She went into his arms and he walked her into the hall. At Danny's door he looked down and kissing her redhead opened the door and walked into the dim room.

Danny was asleep so Keith took the opportunity to quietly explain the machines and tubes in and around their brother. Keith walked up to the bed slowly so as no to frighten Tracy and reached for Danny's right hand.

"See Trace, he won't break. You hold his hand. Good girl. That's it your doing great." Keith said then moved slightly to call Danny and touch his forehead.

"Dan, you awake, its me, Keith and Tracy come to say hi. Can you open your eyes, bud and see us?" Keith asked and it took awhile but Danny slowly opened his eyes and blinking several times he focused on his brother.

"Hey, bro, how ya doing?" Keith asked Danny putting an arm around Tracy, who still held his hand.

Danny nodded slowly.

"See Trace he is doing great. Say hi to him Trace, let him know you are here." Keith said and saw Danny frown. He smiled at Danny and Danny nodded. Keith nodded back at him.

"Hi, Danny." Tracy said tentatively and Danny's eyes dropped down to see her. Tracy tried to smile but the tears were flowing freely. Danny frowned at Keith again and Keith smiled and winked at him.

Danny nodded and raised his left hand slowly then laid it back down on the bed.

"See Trace he said hi, he's way, huh Dan?" Keith said and they both saw Danny nod. Danny closed his eyes and opened them again.

"How ya doing Danny?" Tracy asked with a little more confidence. Keith smiled at her then down at Danny as Danny nodded slowly.

"See Trace he says he's going great, huh buddy?" Keith said and Danny nodded again then closed his eyes and opened them again.

Danny pointed to Tracy.

"Trace he is asking how you are doing. Tell him." Keith coached as Tracy welled up again.

"I'm…fine…Danny." Tracy said and Danny frowned at her then looked at Keith.

"She's fine, bro." Keith said and Danny raised his left arm and pointed at her again.

Danny pointed at Tracy then shook his head to indicate no then lifted a finger and made a line then pointed to himself and nodded yes. Keith was picking up his movements.

"Munchkin look, Danny says not to cry that he is doing great, ain't that right, bud?" Keith asked and Danny nodded again and closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Okay." Tracy said and Keith smiled at her then Danny and Danny nodded again.

"Let's let him get some rest now Trace. Okay bud, we'll be back and I'm right outside okay?" Keith said and Danny nodded.

"Rest, Danny, I love you." Tracy said and Danny pointed at him then her.

"He loves you too, Trace." Keith said.

"I got that one." Tracy said smiling at Danny then Keith. Danny gave a new sign when he lifted his thumb and Keith knew that if the oxygen mask were not on his face he would have smiled. Leave it Tracy to make their brother smile, Keith thought.

"Rest, bud, I'll be back." Keith said and this time Danny closed his eyes and the pair walked back out into the hall.

"You made him laugh, Trace, good going." Keith complimented her after they were in the hallway.

"He didn't laugh." Tracy protested. Shirley and the others came into the hallway.

"What happened?" Shirley asked calmly. Keith was pleased that she was not alarmed.

"Oh, our little sister made Dan laugh, sorta." Keith explained and Chris and Laurie's eyes grew wide.

"That's great honey. Did you talk to him?" Shirley asked.

"A little." Keith began for her, as she was suddenly his shy five year old again, in the crook of his arm.

"She was scared at first and I think Dan picked up on something not right but he and I got her to talk to him and then he pointed to her to ask how she was and that was the beginning of the laugh." Keith went on.

"Yeah?" Chris said.

"Yeah. You wanta tell em munchkin?" Keith said and saw her shake her head no.

"I think our baby is tired, mommy." Keith said.

"I'm not a baby, I'm seventeen." Tracy spoke up.

"Yeah, well you are still tired. Anyway, we were saying our goodbyes and Tracy told Dan she loved him and he pointed to himself and her and I told her what he said and she told me "I go that one", and Danny held up a thumb. Wasn't that great Trace?" Keith said and a weepy Tracy nodded.

"She's about as talkative as Danny right now." Chris said and Keith gave him a hard look.

"Christopher tell me you weren't a little scared when you first walked in there. I know I was." Keith said and Chris just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the waiting room.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Keith asked out loud.

"Honey, he is tired too. We all are. It's what going on 9 and we have been here since what 2:30 3. Maybe Ruben should take the kids back to yours and Danny's place and let them get a good night sleep?" Shirley suggested and Keith was about to agree with her.

"I am not LEAVING my BROTHER." Christopher said from the waiting room doorway. Shirley threw her hands in the air.

"Let's get some food for these two at least. Chris did you and Tracy eat today?" Keith asked and Tracy shook her head no and Chris just stared at him.

"Why don't I take them to the cafeteria and maybe we can find Ruben and Pam? Come, on guys. Trace, let mom and Keith close their eyes and rest for a few minutes and we will go see what kinda junk we can stuff ourselves with. Chris let's go." Laurie said.

"I'm staying here." Chris stated still staring at Keith.

"I want Keith to go." Tracy said and that was music to Keith's ears. She had been so distant for so long today.

"Honey, Keith can't go, people will see him and we don't want him mobbed in the hospital cafeteria now do we?" Laurie said taking her hand and pulling her from Keith.

"Be here when you get back munchkin. Chris come on, Dan will be fine, go get some air or something." Keith suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Chris said.

"Then go for a walk. Just be careful there is crowd outside and I don't need you trampled out there. You can be mobbed just as easily as me if you're spotted." Keith said and saw Chris' shoulders slump but he picked up his jacket and headed down the hall.

"I swear mom, I must have done something I don't know about with him. He hates me." Keith said, taking a seat, when the three of them were gone.

"Keith, he doesn't hate you. He's nineteen and your what twenty-eight and telling him what to do. You were the same way at his age." Shirley said sitting down.

"Mom, this is something else, I know it is. And Ruben said something earlier that bothered me." Keith began.

"Oh." Shirley said raising an eyebrow. "You and the girls were talking and I asked if everything was alright and he said that Danny was our main concern now and that the rest would come out in time. What did he mean by that?" Keith asked. Shirley sighed and closed her eyes. "Keith, I know you want to fix all the family problems, and I can use your help and believe me you will get your chance but let's concentrate on one child at a time. Danny first. There's plenty of time for the others. I'm gonna close my eyes for a minute then go back to Danny. Okay?" "Okay, mom." Keith replied and walked back in and sat with Danny while he slept, remembering that he did the same thing last night. He kicked himself again for letting all of this happen to the family and to Danny.


End file.
